YunJae Leisure : Why Did I Fall In Love With You
by Zezaryn Elena
Summary: YAOI - YooChun introduced his two great friends to JunSu, but at the same time he was trying hold back his own attraction for a guy. Then, the five friends realised that they all used to study in the same high school, but just never talked to each other before...
1. Chapter 1

Their university life begins...

ChangMin, who had a fetish about taking pictures of JaeJoong, followed him around campus.

Kachak! YooChun saw a camera flash at him few distances away, and knew who it was immediately. 'Yo, ChangMin ah!' They punched each other's fists in a brotherly greeting. 'Yo,' said ChangMin, grinning widely. JaeJoong, on the other hand, turned his head between them repeatedly in surprise, his lips forming an innocent 'o', his round eyes questioning. 'You guys knew each other?'

'Yeah, since high school. ChangMin was in a class different from us. Didn't you know him since Seika High?' asked YooChun. JaeJoong pouted while looking down slightly in deep thought. "I only knew ChangMin when he started taking too many pictures of me in campus." After saying that, he hmph-ed and walked away with an air of stubbornness, pulling ChangMin along to class, leaving YooChun alone. Don't think I forgot what you did to me that day.

YooChun looked at their backs and laughed quietly to himself. You still answered my question, didn't you, JaeJoong? He swung his sling bag over a shoulder and headed to his next class. As YooChun sat down in the hall he felt jumpy all of a sudden, thinking about the presentation they were assigned to do.

Luckily, when Professor HanGeng entered class he had called out another student – Kim JunSu, who was sitting directly below him. He let out a sigh a relief. That was so close.

Truth to be told, even YooChun had to softly whistle at the guy's confidence in presenting the topic in front of a hundred students, despite knowing his voice was an exact incarnation of a dolphin squeak. After class, YooChun was descending the aisle towards the exit when a squeaky voice called out his name. 'YooChun-shi!' But what happened next made both of their eyes widen in alarm. Apparently, JunSu missed a step down the aisle and had fallen forward unto YooChun's chest. They both fell together.

'Ow, ow, ow!' groaned YooChun at the pain of the stair's edge cutting into his back. JunSu immediately rolled off into a squat. 'Ah, ah… no, no, I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry,' mumbled JunSu, his overlapping words barely discernible. He held out a pen to YooChun. 'I just wanted to return this to you. You left it on the table.'

A train of thoughts coursed through YooChun's mind. 'Wow, he noticed it even though I was sitting behind him? I wonder how he knows my name. He's kind of sexy. No, no, no. You are not healthy, YooChun, not healthy. Look what happened to you after hitting on JaeJoong out of curiosity. You got whacked on the head for hitting on guys, remember?' YooChun spoke, 'Thanks. Your presentation today was very impressive.'

A delighted grin appeared across JunSu's face. 'Really? Thank you, no one's ever said that to me before,' the boy thanked YooChun in his cute voice.

'Wait, why am I praising him while I'm still laying on the floor?' thought YooChun. He propped himself up. 'How do you know my name?'

'Eh? Ah, I received a letter from the university dormitory administrator that both of our roommates transferred school, so we'll be sharing a dormitory now since they want to limit the number of occupied dormitories.'

Living with a roommate this sexy and adorable is going to be hard. 'I see, no wonder. Do you have a class after this one?' asked YooChun while he was standing up.

'No, I'm free. Why?' asked JunSu with a questioningly. YooChun replied, 'Because I have two great friends that I'd like you to meet. They're probably in the cafeteria now.' YooChun threw in a wink at the end of his sentence. JunSu ignored his red ears and stood up while dusting the back of his jeans. 'Ah, I'll go with you then.'

At the very same moment, JaeJoong and YunHo were sitting side by side in the cafeteria, each having ramen with ten drops of 'Sudden Death' hot sauce, taken from their bags. JaeJoong took a tantalising slurp from his bowl and complimented, 'Nice.' YunHo looked at him and smiled good-humouredly, 'You eat this everyday.' JaeJoong looked up with those innocent, round eyes and denied enthusiastically, 'It's the chef's fault for cooking his noodles differently everyday. If you taste the soup properly, you'd notice that it tastes saltier today.'

Laughter caused them to look up at a guy standing before the rectangular table they were sitting at. 'JaeJoong, you're the same as always. Wow, ramen! May I?' He gestured to one of the three chairs. JaeJoong nodded. YunHo too, nodded and said, 'Please help yourself, ChangMin.'

JaeJoong and ChangMin's brows rose curiously at the mention of his name from YunHo, but otherwise kept silent. 'Thank you, YunHo.' It was understandable why ChangMin would know YunHo's name, since YunHo was a popular student back in Seika High for winning gold medals in Karate Nationals. What both of them didn't understand was how YunHo came to know of ChangMin, his sexiness was liked by lots of girls but just wasn't that popular. We've never talked in Seika High before. I'm sure JaeJoong haven't told him. Look at his face. JaeJoong's about as surprised as me, if not more surprised.

YunHo seemed not to notice the change in the atmosphere, but whether by purpose or chance, nobody knew. He took JaeJoong's words seriously and spooned soup into his mouth for a taste. He nodded with conviction. 'It really is saltier. You always notice tiny details like this.'

'Thank you, thank you,' smiled JaeJoong while he politely bowed his head a little. He saw YooChun heading towards them with a friend beside him. When the two guys came near and saw the occupants of the table clearly, they both exclaimed simultaneously, 'YunHo!' Then JunSu exclaimed two other names, 'JaeJoong! ChangMin!'

Now everyone was looking at JunSu with shock, all except YunHo who seemed about to fall into a fit of laughter anytime soon. JunSu tried to defend himself from the stares of 3 pairs of eyes. 'Yah, it's natural that everybody knows YunHo, because after JaeJoong graduated he was the next karate champion. The both of them are like stars during high school.'

'That's not what we meant,' said YooChun. 'You… studied in Seika High back then, too?' asked JaeJoong. ChangMin replied in JunSu's stead, 'Yeah, he was my classmate.' Oh, so all five used to study in the same high school but never talked to one another till now.

'YooChun, JunSu, are you guys having ramen?' YunHo asked nonchalantly. Everyone turned to look at him speechlessly, stunned beyond words. YooChun and JunSu raised their brows – the exact imitation of JaeJoong and ChangMin's earlier expressions. How does he know all our names? We clearly haven't mentioned our names yet. Why would a junior in high school want to know his seniors so well?

'Y-yeah?' replied YooChun and JunSu in dumbfounded astonishment. 'Okay then.' YunHo lightly left his seat towards the counter to order three extra bowls of ramen.

While YunHo queued for the noodles, the four guys leaned close together at the table. YooChun asked, 'How does he know our names? Any idea, JaeJoong?'

The latter shook his head, pouting in deep thought while leaning his chin on his folded arms on the table. Don't tell me I wasn't the only one he's interested in since high school. Maybe he has a senior-complex.

ChangMin asked YooChun, 'How did you know JunSu?'

'He crashed into me just after class just now,' answered YooChun, chuckling as he gently nudged JunSu's shoulder with his own, smiling lovingly at him. 'Pfff,' ChangMin chuckled in amusement. JaeJoong lifted his chin slightly and laughed. JunSu grinned despite himself and turned his face away shyly.

When YunHo returned from the counter with three bowls of noodles on a tray, the four ganged up on him. JaeJoong padded behind YunHo and pressed his shoulders down, trying to make him sit in a chair but his pitiable strength failed him. JaeJoong said, 'You have some explaining to do. How does a popular student like you happen to know his seniors so well?'

'Yah, yah, eat your noodles. What do I get after helping you with the noodles?' YunHo pointed and wagged his finger at the bowls. He then held the hands that were on his shoulders, pulled JaeJoong to the chair on his side and sat down simultaneously. The other three squinted at the space between JaeJoong and YunHo, their chopsticks holding noodles in midair.

'Did you see the both of them holding hands just now?' YooChun leaned towards JunSu and asked.

'Yeah, they're too close to one another,' replied JunSu.

'There's definitely something fishy going on,' added ChangMin with an evil smirk on his face, he laughed soundlessly to himself. JaeJoong suddenly felt weird.

YunHo exhaled deeply and answered, 'I knew about you guys because I was very interested in my seniors that studied the same year as JaeJoong back in Seika High, for I was worried someone might take him before I could. I planned to tell him my feelings after I graduate. When he went to university I wasn't able to keep an eye on him as much as I'd like to, so I confessed before I could graduate from Seika High. I spied on his classmates to make sure nobody confesses before I do.'


	2. Chapter 2

JaeJoong nodded and nodded as if he knew it all along and wasn't surprised. Then, omo…! He clasped two hands over his nose and mouth, 'Ehh?!' His huge rounded eyes dilated as he shied away from YunHo and drew his body farther from him. 'What?'

YunHo just looked at him with a faint smile. 'Yeah, yeah it's true.' JaeJoong brought his hands close to his chest. 'What?' JaeJoong asked again in a shallow breath. YunHo chuckled and stroked JaeJoong's back. 'Relax. Calm down. Breathe.' 'Hya…' JaeJoong exhaled light-headedly, he checked his watch. 'I'm heading off to my next class.' He took this opportunity to grab his books and leave the table. He checked his schedule. His next class was Arts Management. YunHo got up from his seat too, saying to the three, 'See you around.'

The three of them were flabbergasted, but then recovered at the same time. YooChun complained, 'I'm so surprised. Yah, why did they keep this from us for so long? We have a right to know too.' ChangMin agreed with a wicked smile on his face, 'True. True. So surprised.' JunSu commented in his squeaky voice, 'It's expected… this kind of thing, right? They were president and vice-president of karate club back in Seika High, romance is bound to find them.' Everyone looked at him. YooChun laughed heartily.

ChangMin noisily heaved his signature sigh, a snore-like sound emitting from his throat. 'Stop bursting our bubbles, JunSu ah,' they teased. 'No, no. I'm trying to mesh together with you guys,' JunSu squeaked adorably.

'What's your next class? Mine's Arts Management,' said JunSu. 'Really? Mine too,' answered YooChun. ChangMin showed them his schedule. Then, they realized that all three of them had the same class every Thursday after breakfast. ChangMin spoke, 'That's odd, I never see you guys in the lecture hall.'

JunSu reasoned, 'Because theRe were too many students to spot your friend from the crowd.' After some time, they exited the cafeteria for their next class.

JaeJoong entered the lecture hall. It was huge with the type of seats you'd normally see in an auditorium. The benches and long tables rose towards the back of the class, each row higher than the one before it. He walked up the middle aisle and slipped into one of the benches, sitting at the very end of the bench, not bothering to wriggle his way to the middle. Someone, out of the blue, scooted right up beside him.

He shivered at the presence of a dreadfully familiar aura next to him. JaeJoong turned to see his nightmare – YooChun, smiling sweetly back at him. JaeJoong widened his eyes and recoiled in utter shock, petrified beyond words, so shocked that the dramatic sway of his body propelled him off the bench. 'Ow!' Despite all the pain and shame of falling on his butt, JaeJoong could only stare up at YooChun with innocent terror written across his face.

'Yoo-YooChun,' stammered JaeJoong panickedly.

But the other man just spat out an uncontrollable laughter. 'Pfff! What happened to you? Don't I always sit next to you in this class?'

What? I'm ignoring you. Didn't you almost molest me the other day? What with the French kiss and everything? Trying to pretend you had a memory loss? I couldn't have hit you that hard with the ceramic bowl, could I have?

'You know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do the things I did to you that day.' YooChun had a most worried look on his face.

Oh, so you remember huh? Still, doesn't change a thing. JaeJoong pretended YooChun didn't exist, and then clambered back onto the bench. He kept his eyes off other students and looked only at his books and the large blackboard ahead, while placing a fist near his mouth and coughing a little.

YooChun tried to get his attention by shaking his wrist but was slapped off by JaeJoong. Persistent, he continued to shake the other guy's wrist with the most lovable pout possible. JaeJoong slapped his hand off again and said, 'Don't touch me.'

YooChun muttered to himself in a low voice, 'He thinks his wrists are so expensive.'

'I heard that.' JaeJoong turned and forcefully slapped YooChun's shoulder. He did intend to slap with force, but the manly strength to beat someone into a pulp simply doesn't exist in JaeJoong. He winced and flapped his red hands in the air for slapping too much.

'Ow, it hurts.' YooChun rubbed his shoulder while complaining in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

JaeJoong pouted unhappily and started punching instead of slapping.

'Ah, it really hurts. Please don't kill me,' drawled YooChun in a tone that sounded more relaxed than tortured. Ah, a nice massage session.

'Yah, stop fighting. You guys look like a bunch of kids,' said JunSu, who approached them from the other side of the bench and sat beside YooChun.

YooChun commented, 'What a thing to say from someone who even sounds like a kid.'

JunSu inhaled sharply as if gathering breath to curse a long stream of words at YooChun. But knowing that the state of his voice would only amuse him more, JunSu said, 'Say that again and I'll take photos of you sleeping naked, then post them on the internet.'

Someone behind them sighed noisily. 'Don't you have any better threats to make other than posting our naked pictures on the internet?'

JaeJoong, YooChun and JunSu turned their heads to see ChangMin sitting at a higher bench behind them, looking all superior and devilish. Kachak! A camera flashed at the three.

JunSu immediately shouted, 'Yah, stop taking pictures however you like!' JaeJoong, who shielded half of his face with the back of his hand, sported a shy smile. 'ChangMin ah, don't do that. It's embarrassing.' YooChun's eyes flickered between the camera and its owner – ChangMin. With a smile still lingering on YooChun's lips, he said to no one in particular, 'That kid wants his camera thrashed by someone else.' He sighed.

ChangMin laughed uncontrollably, at the same time trying to keep his voice low; they were still in the lecture hall after all. Though the lecturer hasn't arrived, there were many students glancing at their direction then averting their gazes when caught looking. A distant conversation vaguely reached their ears.

'Did you check our campus' official website this morning?'

'Yeah, JaeJoong's at the top for this week's poll, isn't he?'

'He really does look hotter than usual. Kya!' JaeJoong felt his heart beat faster.

'Who got to the second place for this week's campus' hottest guys?'

'It's YunHo.'

Someone gasped. 'The freshman?! I saw him in campus' once! I thought his face looked new. Isn't he too good looking to be a freshman?'

'I totally agree!'

'If only YunHo is in this class with those five, we'd be able to look at the campus' five hottest guys every Tuesdays and Thursdays!' The boys squeezed their eyes shut at the girly squeals, like this à XD.

YooChun and JaeJoong let out a sigh similar to ChangMin's by snoring through the throat. All four turned back to their books quietly and stopped fussing around.

While JaeJoong leaned his chin on the end of a pen he's holding, YooChun nudged JaeJoong's arm with his elbow and asked, 'Are you and YunHo dating?'

'Yeah,' mumbled JaeJoong. Then he suddenly sat upright and said, 'So stop molesting me, pervert.' He hit YooChun one last time futilely and then returned to his original position – resting his chin on the pen's end over a book.

A sly smiled suddenly appeared on YooChun's face. 'I bet it's the thing you do every night that got both of you to the top two.'

JaeJoong's head turned slightly, his eyes glancing sideways at YooChun. 'Tsk,' he made a sound of disapproval by putting his tongue behind his teeth and sucking in air. Try saying that again.

'What about me? What are you guys talking about? I want in too,' squeaked JunSu in his dolphin voice.

When their lecturer entered the hall, the students quietened their chatter; the flipping of papers and the ticking of pens wafted across the chamber.

After the lesson, they got up one by one and descended the aisle. YooChun happened to see a small piece of paper falling out of JunSu's bag. 'Jun…,' his words faltered when he realised that it was a photo, and the man in the photo was YooChun himself. He picked it up and noticed some scribbles at the lower corner of the picture saying, 'I love you, YooChun. Love, JunSu.'

…

Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

The tips of YooChun's ears reddened. He ran forward to grip JunSu's arm and return the picture to him. JunSu looked up with mouth agape. YooChun quickly said, 'No, no, no… It's not right... Sure, I like you a lot. You're just so kind-hearted and cute and sexy. Hell, I even stare at your ass. B-but to be in a relationship with a guy? It's just something I haven't gotten used to.'

JunSu blushed deeply hearing about YooChun staring at his ass, but at the same time feeling sad that YooChun wasn't able to acccept. His opened his mouth to speak, but in the end he could only let out a strangled voice. 'Aa~'

YooChun smiled and pressed a finger on JunSu's lips, saying, 'It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just can't get used to the idea, yet.' They walked back to their dormitory together, after studying and having dinner they slept on their respective bunk beds. JunSu is a patient guy, he'd wait for YooChun.

During lunch period the next day, JaeJoong headed to YunHo's class and waited for him to have a walk to the cafeteria together. When all students have exited and the corridor has cleared, YunHo stepped out of the lecture hall with his usual air of stubborn arrogance and leadership, smiling faintly at JaeJoong.

Somewhere around a corner of the corridor, three heads belonging to ChangMin, JunSu and YooChun, peeked out from behind the wall. Their eyes sparkled when YunHo wound an arm around his baby and tilted JaeJoong's chin up for a kiss. The kitten's knees immediately buckled, his body leaning against YunHo. YooChun silently mouthed the word, 'Wow.' ChangMin opened his mouth to scream fanatically but only air came out. JunSu quickly covered his eyes with fists, peeking a bit between his hands.

The three of them suddenly shrank back to the protection of the wall when the couple broke apart and began turning around. The three of them stood straight against the wall. ChangMin looked sideways at JunSu and whispered, 'Do you think they saw us?' 'I think they did,' answered JunSu. YooChun asked, 'What are we going to do if they did?'

JaeJoong and YunHo turned around a corner just to see their three friends awaiting them in the middle of the corridor. An image of them kissing immediately flew into JaeJoong's mind, he hastily padded behind YunHo and peeked out from his partner's shoulder. 'Did… did you guys see it?'

'See what?' asked ChangMin.

'If you're asking about the kissing just now…,' YooChun started but was cut in by JunSu, who squeaked passionately, 'Yeah, we definitely saw it. Kissing like that you're bound to get found out.' They grinned in obvious enjoyment.

'Ahhh!' JaeJoong gasped and covered the lower part of his face with both hands. He padded a few steps back from the four of them and squatted down in embarrassment, still covering his face. 'Ahhh! It's so embarrassing, YunHo ah!'

'Yah, yah, it's enough you guys,' said YunHo, and then walked towards JaeJoong. But the latter suddenly stood up, walked past YunHo and started slapping ChangMin's shoulder. YooChun and JunSu laughed. With an adorable pout on his lips, JaeJoong leaned forward in an attempt to slap both JunSu and YooChun, who skipped backwards to get out from his reach. The shortest fellow of the group abruptly gave up slapping and stomped ahead of them, planning to get his food from the cafeteria before them all. The rest followed, snickering among themselves, even YunHo had a smile on his face.

After getting their tray of food, the three sat opposite JaeJoong, naturally and unthinkingly leaving the seat beside JaeJoong to YunHo. When YunHo sat down beside JaeJoong he stood up again. Everybody looked at him questioningly and noticed that he was looking at the shelves provided with forks and spoons, each pair wrapped in a pink napkin. Oh, he forgot to get a spoon on the way here, was what everyone was thinking. But JaeJoong who never even look up to know what's going on, was already prepared with an extra pair of fork and spoon wrapped in pink napkin, so he tapped it on YunHo's forearm. 'Oh,' he sat back down. But when YunHo was about to reach for it, JaeJoong, with a thoughtful expression on his face, suddenly decided to unwrap the cutlery for YunHo, and then only handed the fork and spoon back to him. 'Thank you,' thanked YunHo.

JaeJoong leaned over and pecked on YunHo's cheek as a sign of 'you're welcome', then returned to his meal. Apparently YunHo was used to it already because he seemed to not bother. YunHo then spooned his bowl of spicy teotbokki for JaeJoong to taste, who curiously pursed his lips over the spoon, the two lovebirds seemingly oblivious to their surroundings. JunSu and YooChun looked at each other, both of them red at their ears. 'Those two're going to make me get used to the idea of this kind of relationship,' thought YooChun. Beside them, ChangMin cocked an eyebrow. Kachak! Kachak! 'A picture of YunJae and a picture of YooSu, hahaha,' laughed ChangMin jovially.

The YooSu couple scowled at him; the YunJae couple seemed clueless. Then, YunHo leaned near JaeJoong and whispered, 'I think we were too obvious.' 'Eh?' asked JaeJoong. When realisation suddenly hit, he leaned back in his chair and covered his nose and mouth. 'Really, YunHo ah? I didn't notice,' he coughed a couple of times, patting his own chest.

When they were about to leave the cafeteria, a university staff engaged YunHo in conversation, or more like an enlightenment rather than a conversation. 'You're request is accepted. So, do you really want to get on with it?'

'Yes, I do,' affirmed YunHo with certainty.

'Okay then, we'll process it in due time. Continue your hard work.' The administrator assistant tapped the student's shoulder and left.

YunHo looked around, the four boys at the table just now were not there anymore, apparently they have left and gone ahead… even JaeJoong did. He sighed. He swung his sling bag over his shoulder and headed for the cafeteria's entrance. When YunHo neared the doorway his footsteps faltered, and he stared with pleasant surprise. Whatever he saw before him made him smile. 'Thank you. You guys waited for me?' asked YunHo.

JaeJoong stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned back with a smile, along with the other three. 'We'd always wait for you,' said JaeJoong matter-of-factly. ChangMin nodded.

'Of course we would,' agreed YooChun. JunSu chirped, 'You have to give us more credit, YunHo ah.'

YunHo chuckled cheerfully and joined the four, and they left the cafeteria together.

Hi there. It's me again. Just wanna remind you guys to leave a word behind... You're free to say out your thoughts... your feelings... Your complaints... I'll appreciate them all, good or bad... Thank you so much for reading. o(^0^)o


End file.
